headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
TIE/In starfighter
| image = | image_size = | continuity = Star Wars | model = TIE series | class = Starfighter | registry = | manufacturer = Sienar Fleet Systems | crew = 1 | passengers = 0 | armament = SFS L-s1 laser cannons (2) | length = 6.4 meters | width = | weight = | complement = 1 Astromech droid | cargo capacity = 65 kilograms | consumables = 2 days | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) }} The TIE/In starfighter, informally known as simply a TIE fighter, is a fictional spacecraft featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They are space-worthy fighter crafts operated by a single pilot and are used in service to the First Galactic Empire. TIE fighters first appeared in the 1977 film Star Wars and were also seen in the two sequel films, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back as well as Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Additionally, TIE fighters have also appeared in numerous comic book spin-offs of the films and have been referenced in many novels and resource books as well. Description The TIE/In starfighter is a single-pilot short range fighter in service to the Galactic Empire. They were designed by Sienar Fleet Systems and are comprised of a Titanium alloy hull and twin P-s4 ion engine units as well as P-w401 ion manuevering jets. A variation of the standard TIE/In fighter is the TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter. A prototype model was used by Sith Lord Darth Vader during the Battle of Yavin and is the only enemy fighter to survive the battle, though it suffered severe damage. Armament The armament of the consists of two SFS L-s1 laser cannons which operates in tandem with a T-s8 targeting computer. These cannons were relatively powerful, and a well-placed hit on a starfighter or medium transport could damage or destroy it. It did not carry missile tubes, but such weapons could be added on if necessary. Service history s were deployed during the Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY where they fought to defend the Empire's first Death Star from an attack by a small squadron of T-65 X-wing starfighters in service to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Eight squadrons of TIE fighters, including Black Squadron were deployed to protect the perimeter of the Death Star and supplement the station's own turbo-laser turrets. The battle resulted in a victory for the Alliance and all TIE/In fighters involved in the battle were destroyed. A short time after the Battle of Yavin, a complement of both TIE fighters and TIE bombers were deployed to an unnamed planet in the Monsua Nebula to seek out and destroy an Imperial shuttle that had been stolen by Han Solo and Princess Leia. Unable to detect anything on their scanners due to heavy electrical storms, the TIE pilots were instructed to "set the sky on fire" if necessary. Star Wars Vol 3 8 During the early construction of Death Star II, the Empire began taking control of planets in the Iskalon system. One planet, Telfrey, openly defied the occupation. The Imperials responded by sending a squadron of TIE fighters to rain havoc down upon the surface, destroying everything and everyone. In addition this act of genocide, the surface of Telfrey was made uninhabitable. Star Wars 74 TIE fighters were deployed again during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. Several squadrons of fighters fought up against the entirety of the Alliance fleet and served as support and defense to the larger capital ships involved in the battle. This battle also resulted in a victory for the Alliance and proved to be the final major armed conflict of the Galactic Civil War. Variations A variation of the standard TIE/In fighter is the TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter. A prototype model was used by Sith Lord Darth Vader during the Battle of Yavin and is the only enemy fighter to survive the battle, though it suffered severe damage. Notes & Trivia * A standard attack squadron used by the Imperial military consists of twelve TIE fighters. Appearances * Star Wars 54 * Star Wars 76 * Star Wars: Poe Dameron 27 Related pages * TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter * Images of a * Appearances of s in media * Appearances of the TIE Advanced x1 starfighter in media See also External Links * * at Wikipedia * at Wookieepedia * at the Star Wars Databank References ----